Harry Potter and the Mysterious Glowing Orb
by mystery unleashed
Summary: When Harry starts getting mysterious dreams about Dumbledore, he seeks his friend's help to interpert his dream. Harry goes looking for Snape, Will he make it out alive? Only I know! please R&R, it's my first story.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the mysterious glowing orb.

Hope you enjoy,this is my first story! Please review, flames welcome!!

Disclaimer: How about a poem? Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Harry Potter, so you really shouldn't sue!

* * *

CH.1

It was early, too early, as Harry rolled over in his bed unable to find sleep. He kept having the same dream containing Dumbledore. Dumbledore would be standing in front of him smiling and then slowly, but surely fade into nothingness. This disturbed Harry because this wasn't the only night he had viewed this image. Finally, deciding that there was just no way he could sleep,he climbed out of bed. The sun was just over the horizon as he looked out the window.

He dug around in his trunk at the end of his bed and pulled out his invisibility cloak.

There was no, absolutely no, way he was going to let the _Dursley's_ catch him out of his room. He walked over to the door and pulled up. All the locks were instantly undone. You see, the door had a malfunction, which Harry had been lucky enough to discover one night while the Dursley's slept sound. He left his room and walked down to the kitchen, where he beheld a ghastly sight. There amongst the sparkling walls floated a luminescent orb. Almost as soon as Harry saw it it was gone.

"How odd,"said Harry thinking aloud. ''Maybe I hallucinated." After a couple minutes, or a long while, Harry walked over to the fridge and took a peek at what was inside. He grabbed some cheese and a glass of water. He looked at the clock on the kitchen wall, five in the morning. Harry sighed soundlessly. He had not been able to get a full nights rest in a little less than two weeks.

Harry thought of Dumbledore and a stomach notting feeling arose. Dumbledore had died about a month ago, making Harry's dream sensless. Harry pushed these thoughts away, he didn't think he could bare it. Then Harry thought of the orb he had just encountered. He thought back on the details; it had a round shape of course and had a blue-ish glow about it. There had been an image on the orb, but Harry had not been able to make it out, it had vanished to quickly.

Still thinking of the orb, he headed upstairs back to his room. He closed the door and threw his invisibility cloak into his trunk. He then collapsed onto his bed and after he was done eating drifted off into a light sleep, which Dumbledore once again intruded upon. But this time Dumbledore did something different. He was gesturing toward something, but it was too bright, Harry coudn't quite see what it was. His excitement climbed higher and higher...

Harry woke with a start. He had gotten to excited and ruined his chances of seeing whatever it was he was supposed to. Harry got up irritated and stared around his room searching for an answer that wasn't there. He walked over to his table and picked up The Daily Prophet.

There was a yell from downstairs, ''Oi, you!" Harry dropped the paper and got up grudgingly. As he walked into the kitchen Uncle Vernon looked up from his paper.

"Finally,you took your time you did," he said annoyed. The vein in his temple pulsed faintly.

"What did you need?" Harry replied equally annoyed. He had enough on his mind without Vernon Dursley butting in.

"Don't you talk to me in that disrespectful tone!" Uncle Vernon sputtered. "After breakfast return to your room."

" 'kay." Harry replied monotonely.

It was a quick breakfast in which Dudley and Uncle Vernon stuffed themselves so much Harry thought they would burst. Aunt Petunia paid no attention. After cleaning the kitchen and everybody's dishes he went to his room and forcefully closed the door. It was only a week before he returned to Hogwarts. It was good to, he had had about all he could take of the dull life of Privet Drive. He thought about Ron and wished he could be at the Burrow. Harry took out a fresh piece of parchment and a quill and wrote a brief letter to Ron asking if he could go there. He opened Hedwig's cage and tied the letter to her leg. He watched her fade into the distance and then busied himself with a book called _Chudley Cannon Crew._

It was several hours later when there was a rap on the window, which woke Harry. He sat up groggily, ''What's going on?'' he said stupidly. He shook his head as there was another sharp rap on the window. Realizing what was happening Harry sat up, walked over to the window and opened it. Hedwig flew in and landed on Harry's bed post as he closed the window. He sat down on his bed and detatched the letter from her leg and opened it eagerly.

Dear Harry,

My dad said it would be much to dangerous to bring you here, since you still have the trace. Wish you could be here. See you at Hogwarts.

-Ron

''Well that's just bloody great," Harry said crumpling the letter angrily and throwing it on the floor. He collapsed on his bed and exhaustion overwhelmed him. He drifted off to sleep.

All that week Harry had the same Dumbledore dream and still he did not get to see the object he was supposed to.


	2. Chapter 2

Please review... here's chapter 2! wow I'm a poet and I didn't even know it.

Disclaimer: This is the last time I'm going to say this so there! I don't own it!!

CH.2

Harry woke the next morning with a giddy feeling going up from his stomach to his throat. He threw down the covers and jumped out of bed. "YES!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Harry heard a sudden clink of china from downstairs. Ignoring the sound Harry pranced down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Hello!" he said unusually cheerfully.

"Excited about school are you?" said Uncle Vernon oddly.

"Yes.." replied Harry feeling that something around there had gone funny.

"Well, it seems you've noticed the change. It was supposed to be a surprise, but you spoiled it!" said Uncle Vernon in a voice that was not his own. Aunt Petunia and Dudley appeared out of nowhere and made a semi-circle around Harry with Uncle Vernon. Harry could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as a cold sweat dripped down his back.

Harry suddenely burst out, "What do you want?" His voice souded high and strange as it came out of his mouth.

"As I've said it was supposed to be a surprise, but you ruined it." The stranger impersonating Uncle Vernon took out what Harry reconized as _peruvian darkness powder. _Harry was sure the shock on his face almost made him look unrecognizable. It was suddenly dark, the stranger had thrown down the powder. Harry groped his way around the kitchen and found the counter. He crawled underneath and sat uncomfortably in a small spot. There was a small hole in the counter which he peered out of. He watched anxiously as the powder started to slowly disperse. He saw three figures but was flabergasted by who they were.

"Ron? Fred? George?" he said in a small voice.

"Surprise mate!" said Ron happily as Harry climbed out from under the counter.

"Hey Harry," said Fred and George in unision.

Harry grinned, "Wow, this_ is_ a surprise!"

"Since you couldn't come to us we came to you!" Ron replied to Harry's stunned expression.

"How'd you get here?" Harry asked.

"You're familiar with Sirius's old bike I take it?" George said with a smirk.

"Amazing. Who flew it?" asked Harry anxiously.

"Fred did." replied George sounding glum.

Fred smiled like a shining light, apparently impressed that he had managed to get them all there alive.

"Where's Dudley and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked realizing that there was something missing.

"They currently all lay catatonic in their beds." Ron grinned.

"Well -" said George.

"- let's get your stuff then." Fred finished.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Fred and George raced up the stairs, George won. Harry thought that George felt he finally beat his brother at something although it was only a race, it was still something.Realizing that he was still standing with Ron he striked up a conversation, "So," said Harry, "how have things been at the Burrow?"

"Mom's always yelling at me, but that's nothing new." he replied clearly somewhere else.

Harry didn't get the chance to ask Ron what was wrong, because at that moment Fred and George appeared with Harry's trunk.

"Ready to go?" they asked.

"Yeah." said Harry. Ron didn't respond except for a nonchalant nod of the head. Then it occured to Harry, "Not all of us can fit on Sirius's bike right?"

"Well," George grinned, "we had the seat magically extended."

"But still," insisted Harry, "where's my stuff going to go?"

"We have the side-car mate." Ron replied loking slightly impatient.

"Oh, well then, let's go." said Harry feeling mentally slow.

The fly over London was, of course, beautiful and the wind against Harry's face was exhilarating. This was the first time Harry had felt happy since before Dumbledore had died. After about an hour and a half of flying they landed gracefully within the Burrow's protections. After all Harry's birthday would be coming up soon and he still had the trace. He thought that Voldemort would be on his tail, waiting, just waiting to kill him, but he was wrong. Voldemort nor his followers had been anywhere in sight and Harry was free of destiny for another day longer.

"Harry, hey Harry?" Ron broke in.

Ron, Fred and George were already walking to the Burrow's entrance and stopped pick Harry from his thoughts.

"Come on, we only have a couple of hours before the Hogwarts Express leaves. I'm sure my mom can't wait to shove some food down your throat, let's not keep her waiting." He said looking at Harry with a wondering gaze.

"Okay." Harry responded, and he followed them into the Burrow's tight kitchen where he was greeted by the most appetizing scent all summer. Mrs.Weasley came out of nowhere and gave him a strong hug which he returned.

"Great to see you again Mrs.Weasley!" Harry exclaimed.

"Come on dear. Are you hungry, I'm making chicken and mashed potatoes with butter." she urged.

"Yes, Mrs.Weasley." said Harry, his stomach rumbling.

They all sat down as Mrs.Weasley served them - Harry seemed to get twice as much as anyone else. They all stuffed their faces until their bellies stretched their shirts. After much talk of giving Harry a third serving they retired to bed for the few hours of sleep they would recieve.

Harry fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, and once again, as he fell asleep he fell into the familiar dream of Dumbledore. As Harry approached Dumbledore in the white, empty world, he once again reffered to the mystery object. Harry looked, once again, at the very bright object and squinted his eyes straining to see as his excitment mounted.

All of the sudden a hooded figure apparated in front of Harry- in between him and Dumbledore. The figure was wearing a mask, which he now removed and reveiled his horrible identity. The masked figure was none other than _Severus Snape_. He gave Harry a devilish look and turned to face Dumbledore.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" yelled Snape.

It was as though in a trance Dumbledore crumpled again to the ground about as full of life as a rock.

"No!" sceamed Harry.

Harry awoke in a cold sweat with Ron standing over him.

"You okay Harry?" asked Ron looking frightened.

"It was just a bad dream." said Harry, the sight of Dumbledore crumpling to the ground fresh on his mind.

"What happened?" questioned Ron.

"Snape killed Dumbledore again." said Harry. He saw a shadow of understanding cross Ron's face.

"Do you think Voldemort's getting Snape to spy on your dreams?" he asked.

"Don't know," said Harry, "why would he have Snape spy on me when he could do it directly from his mind?"

"Maybe-" started Ron.

"-We'll talk about it later, when it's light, when I'm calm." interrupted Harry.

" 'kay." said Ron quietly.

He returned to his bed and collapsed. Harry lay in the bed and looked at his watch. It was only a couple of hours after they had arrived. Feeling tense he eventually relaxed and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

CH.4

Dawn broke a couple of hours later. Harry awoke as soon as the light reached his face only to find Ron standing over him.

" 'morning Harry." said Ron. "I couldn't wake you, you must have really been dreaming."

"Of course I was." said Harry in a dark voice.

Ron did not mention sleep again as he strolled toward the door. "Come on Harry, Mum's been waiting. You know the routine, 'Hurry Ron, hurry Harry.' Ron mimicked his mother.

They both headed down to the kitchen feeling quite hungry. When they arrived Mrs. Weasley two bowls of wheat and milk on the table and gave

Ron a sour glare.

"What took you so long? You know we're on a tight schedule!" she said fiercely, "Oh hello Harry." she said more kindly. "Have your beakfast."

Both of them obeyed at once. After they scarfed down their wheat they headed upstairs. On their way up they ran into Hermione. "Harry, Ron, it's so good to see you! How have you been? I've missed you both so much!" she said enthusiastically. She gave them both a warm hug, which they returned. "I'm so excited about going back to Hogwarts, but ," she said in a sad tone, "it will never be the same. Harry and Ron looked at each other feeling her words sink in through their skin. Dumbledore's death seemed to weigh the most upon Harry at that moment. Harry felt, once again the twisting knot of guilt in his stomach. He still felt that he might have been able to save Dumbledore. If only he had been more responsible...

Harry broke from his thoughts and realized that Hermione and Ron were staring at him. "Sorry?" he said.

"I'm sorry Harry, I shouldn't have said that." Hermione said with a shameful look on her face.

"It's okay." Harry said curtly, "Why don't we finish packing or Mrs. Weasley will have it in for you Ron."

"Yeah, " Ron agreed, "Let's go."

They clambered up to Ron's room and grabbed their trunks and scrambled down the stairs awaiting Mrs. Weasley's hurried voice and the panic at the prospect of being late. Right on time. There she was, hustling and bustling red faced and frizzy haired yelling at the top of her lungs for everyone to go outside.

"Hurry! Hurry!"she yelled.

We clambered out the door and went outside only to find a ministry car occupying the space in front of the house. Mrs.Weasley expained quickly, "It's for Harry's sake, he needs the protection. Your dad had it arranged." they all stuffed their luggage in the trunk and climbed in the car.

"Woah!" commented Ron. "This is awesome! Look at the inside!"

The inside of the car was stretched out like a bench and could easily fit seven people. Harry loked in amazed, yet he felt he shouldn't be since he had known the magical world for years now. The car was so spaced that Harry, Ron, Ginny, George, Fred, and Hermione could relax and stretch out. The car ride was hectic because people kept forgeting things. After a while they finally arrived at the train station with only five extra minutes.

"Come on, come on." pushed Mrs.Weasley.

Harry, Ginny Ron and Hermione all got their trolley's together and hurriedly pushed them towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. They went through in a breeze with Mrs.and Mr. Weasley, Fred and George trailing behind.

"All aboard!" the conductor yelled.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione handed their luggage to him and turned to face the others. Mrs. Weasley was crying, as she always did when it came time for them to leave. Mr. Weasley looked slightly uncomfortable as he tried to calm Mrs. Weasley down. She suddenly came forward and embraced the four of them. Then she said: "I'm going to miss you guys! Remember to write."

She let go and backed away now focusing her attention on Ron and Harry. "Don't get into any trouble, I mean it!" Harry turned to Ron and they grinned at one another, then Ron asked, "When have we ever?" Then with one last good-bye they borded the train and got settled in the last compartment. Through the window Harry saw Mrs. Weasley waving frantically with Mr. Weasley standing waving genuinely behind her. Fred and George stood in the background smiling. Harry smiled back and wave before the train disappeared around the corner.


End file.
